Last Train Home
by eyeshadow5746
Summary: It's Harry's final train ride home from Hogwarts. He's sharing a compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. But despite the fact that Voldemort is gone, Harry's still keeping to himself. What happens when Ginny tries to show Harry that he has friends?


**Summary: **It's Harry's final train ride home from Hogwarts. He is sharing a compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they share memories and create lasting ones.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own ANYTHING

so please don't sue!

I don't own the title either; it belongs to the lostprophets. It's a great song!! The song lyrics at the beginning belong to them as well.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this for the SIYE end of the term challenge. It's just a short little one shot that maybe will make you smile. It actually won first place out of 18. In case you all cared. It's not really that important. So happy reading and please do review! I'd love to hear from you!

**Eyeshadow5746**

..............................................

**Last Train Home**

**By: Eyeshadow5746**

..............................................

_'But there's still tomorrow_

_Forget the sorrow_

_And I can be on the last train home.'_

**XXX**

"Goodbye!" Harry yelled at the window as he waved at the fading figure of Hagrid. The train rounded around a corner and he quietly turned around in his seat. It was all over, everything was all over.

He had made it through his seven years of study at Hogwarts. In the fall he would be attending training to become an auror. He allowed his eyes to glance out the window once more in hopes that he would catch a glimpse of one of the towers.

Harry let out a sigh as he let the it register in his brain that he wouldn't be seeing those towers anytime in the near future. Hogwarts was not his home anymore. A bittersweet smile seemed to creep up onto his lips as he thought of how his seven years at Hogwarts were definitely filled with more terror and pain than the happiest time of your life as they should be.

Harry had finally managed to defeat Voldemort, there was a lot of help from Dumbledore and the order but in the end it was up to Harry and he had come out alive. Harry bit back a laugh as he remembered the anger, pain, and relief that came out in a flood of emotions in Dumbledore's office after the event.

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked as he lifted his eyes away from where Hermione was sitting in the corner reading a thick book intently.

"It's just strange to be leaving," Harry mumbled as he brought his eyes down to his hands.

"You know after every year we leave," Ron said as he allowed his eyes to be turned over once again to where Hermione was huddled.

"This time it's final," Harry began, "Hogwarts has been my home for seven years and now I'm not going back. It just doesn't seem right. I don't know where I'm going to go," Harry murmured softly as he averted his eyes from everyone in the compartment.

"Oh Harry, you have so many friends who care about you. It's not like you're leaving everything behind you. You're just taking another step forward," Hermione chided lightly as she finally lifted her head from the book and with a small smile she lowered her head back into the dusty pages once again.

"I guess so," Harry sighed as he once again turned his head towards the window.

At this moment the compartment door flew open and a mass of arms and red hair flew into the room as the door slammed with a large bang. Hermione's head snapped up at the sound and her book fell out of her lap and onto the ground with another loud thud. Ron just rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

Harry, who was still staring out the window, didn't move a muscle to see the events that were unfolding in the compartment.

"What just happened?" Hermione sighed as she gently picked the old book up off the floor and placed it softly on her lap.

"I just needed to get out of the hallway," Ginny smiled sweetly as she sat down opposite Harry and every few seconds darted her eyes to the door.

"Who did you hex?" Ron laughed out as he watched his sister's nervous behavior.

"Malfoy, but he's not very happy about it," Ginny managed to cough out as she choked back a laugh.

"I don't want to know," Ron admitted as he turned once again to stare at Hermione.

"What are you reading, Hermione?" Ginny asked politely as she watched Hermione open the book once again.

"Oh it's a fascinating book about healing charms and how they have been discovered!" Hermione gushed as she began to excitedly explain every little fact that she had read in the book.

Ginny simply turned to Ron and rolled her eyes.

"Will I ever have a normal girlfriend?" Ron whispered to Ginny, who shook her head quickly as a smile grew on her face.

"You're already complaining," Ginny laughed, "it seems like yesterday I was telling you 'tell her how you feel, you daft prat!'"

"That was yesterday," Ron sighed.

"Ron, will you ever get a clue?" Ginny laughed as Ron glanced quickly over to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Ginny mouthed.

"Well," Ron began before he was cut off by someone entering their compartment.

"Hermione!" a young girl burst out as she flew open the door to the compartment, "You need to get out here now! Malfoy's been hexed and you'll never believe what happened!"

Ron just turned to face Ginny with a shocked look as he got up and followed Hermione out of the compartment.

"Hey dipstick!" Ron shouted as he began to laugh at Malfoy's current condition. Hermione slapped his arm as she tried to bite back a smile from appearing on her face.

Harry was still staring out the window when Ginny brought him out of his thoughts with a jerk, "Are you planning on coming and helping me degnome the garden this summer?"

"What?" Harry asked with a puzzled look drifting over his features.

"You have to admit that even though they can be pests they're still loveable in their own way. I always feel bad making them leave." Ginny told Harry with a smile.

Harry just nodded slightly.

"You can keep trying and trying to get rid of them but no matter what you do they always come back," Ginny announced proudly.

Harry just looked at her blankly.

"You need to open your eyes!" Ginny exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at Harry and quickly stood up to pace back and forth in the small compartment.

"Yes," Harry urged her to continue.

"Can't you realize that you can't stop hiding everything from us. You've been doing this ever since we met you. You don't want us to get hurt or be in danger, but we've chosen to be in danger! You've always been too proud and too stubborn to admit that you need help with something! Don't you see that every single time you try to kick us out of our relationship with you we always trudge back loyally. That's because we're the gnomes, Harry! And you're the one who tries to get rid of us but in the end our home is with you and we'll always come back," Ginny shouted excitedly as she sat down next to Harry with a flustered pink tinge on her face.

"Ginny," Harry began as everything that she had just told him began to sink in.

"Harry you won't be homeless," Ginny said with a small smile.

Harry looked at Ginny with a shocked expression on his face.

"I understand more than you think," Ginny replied.

Harry smiled at Ginny as he completely let his guards down for the first time in her presence.

Harry smiled up at Ginny and with a quiet voice he said, "Thank you, Ginny."

"We're always here, we'll always be here, and we're always coming back," Ginny laughed out.

"I know," Harry said with a small smile.

"You know we're already past the point of denial. Isn't the next step to admit that you need help?" Ginny smirked.

"You want me to admit I need help?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"No," Ginny began, "I want you to admit that you need my help."

"You know we've covered a lot of ground for one day--" Harry began before he was cut off by Ginny.

"Just say it."

"You know I don't think I'm ready to take that step," Harry said with a growing smirk.

"You should be glad that everyone else isn't in here when you admit it. I could easily arrange for you to come out with everyone else watching," Ginny smirked back.

"I need your help Ginny!" Harry exclaimed almost immediately after Ginny had finished her sentence.

"I'll be glad to help you," Ginny smiled.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled once again and before he could revert to looking back out the window or down at his hands nervously Ginny had wrapped her arms around him tightly and he was caught up in the feel of her body pressed up against his.

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Ginny and held her closely to him as the train continued to rock further on towards his home, their home.

"What are you two doing?!" Ron exclaimed as he entered the train compartment with a scandalized look on his face and a smiling Hermione.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: **Well I hope you liked this story I rather enjoyed it. It's actually got a meaning to it and even though it's a simple conversation like I usually have Harry and Ginny be involved in it's different in the topics they cover...so I hope you all enjoyed this!!

Thanks to my beta Britt cause she's the coolest to make time to beta this for me!!!!!


End file.
